


His Girl

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted wife stealing, F/M, Revenge Sex, Vegeta to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: A client is making Bulma very uncomfortable, and she's not having it.Written for May mature BVDN. Six prompts, 300 words, 40 minutes each. Theme, Motown.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	His Girl

**My Girl:**

Bulma stepped into her lab in the Capsule Corps building, determined to finish her latest project. She had been working on a new design for a self-driving car for a new client. Normally, her clients would be stringent on their deadlines, but this gentleman, Brian Wang, was more laid back and flexible. Still, she wanted to ensure her product was satisfactory enough and completed when requested.

A small bouquet of roses was displayed on her work table. 

Odd.

They couldn’t have been from Vegeta. For one, he was at Lord Beerus’ training. And the other, he would only make such grand gestures in private.

She looked at the enclosed card which read: _To the best girl in West City. Let’s hope we see more of each other soon. Brian._

Bulma almost hit the floor. 

Seriously? Didn’t this guy know she was married? She had pictures of her family on her damn desk for all to see. She wore her wedding ring unless she was working on a messy project and didn’t want her band ruined. She had even mentioned her family to the man. How could he possibly think she would be interested in him when she was married to an alien who was practically a god?

Promptly, she gathered the bouquet and threw it in the trash. The man was going to get an earful. The account didn’t even matter to her anymore.

She belonged to Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and the biggest pain in the ass there was and still loved. Brian Wang can go jump in the lake for all she cared.

Bulma scrolled through the numbers on her phone until she landed on his number. Time to settle the score.

**Beehive:**

Before she could hit the green button, the man in question sauntered in, smiling like he had just won the lottery. Bulma clenched her fists, keeping them to her sides so she wouldn’t swat that smile off his face.

“What the hell are you doing in my lab and how did you get in here earlier with that bouquet?” she demanded.

“Just a little show of appreciation for all your hard work.”

The fact that he had given her that answer without flinching made her more furious. “And what about you wanting us to keep seeing each other after you get your order? You _know_ I’m married.”

It wasn’t that Bulma hadn’t dealt with wannabe suitors before. It was enough to make her feel like a beehive. But this guy had the gal to think she would be interested when she was already spoken for.

“Oh, that,” he said, straightening his neck tie. “Well, you see, I happen to know your husband spends an inordinate amount of time away from home and thought you might be…” He eyed her in a way that made her skin crawl. “Lonely?”

She crossed her arms, taking deep breaths to stave off the urge to murder the guy. “I see,” she seethed. “And you thought you could rescue me from my… loneliness? On the contrary, I find your advances unwelcome. And how did you know my husband spends that much time away from home? Have you been stalking me?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it, ‘stalking-’”

“That’s exactly what it is. I’m sure you know what a restraining order is.”

“I wouldn’t bother,” he said, approaching her. “I have connections that will make it impossible for you to issue one.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Try me.” 

**Records:**

She tried.

Over the next few months of staving off Brian Wang’s advances, Bulma had issued three requests for a restraining order.

She was denied every time.

She even called Krillin and asked him to arrest the guy. That had failed, too. 

It was time to bring out the big guns.

He would show up each morning at nine on the dot. Every morning, she would dread his appearance, gut churning and shaky. This time, she was ready for him.

As she expected, her unwelcome Casanova showed up, same slime eating grin on his damn face!

He gave her the usual pleasantries she found unpleasant before reaching into his pants pocket and laying a velvet box on her desk.

“What is it this time?” she asked with her usual snark. “Diamond tennis bracelet? Earrings? Brass knuckles?”

“Open it and find out,” he suggested.

Without taking her eyes off him, she picked up the luxurious box and shot it into the trash can. Two points! She was well practiced by now.

“Look,” he said, leaning on her workbench. “You’re not fooling anyone. You’re lonely. I mean, you can’t possibly be happy, being left all alone all the time. I can change that. I’ll stay by your side and not leave you abandoned and wanting. You’ll be much happier with me. You just need time to understand that.”

Bulma practically mouthed every word, having heard the same speech every time.

She got right into his face, not for the first time. “Look, buddy, we’ve gone through this _every. Single. Time!_ I am _not_ interested in you and I will _not_ leave my husband for a creep like _you!_ And _you_ had better understand that, _right. Now!_

“And, for the record, I’m not impressed. Not with your trinkets or your persistence. Now, _get out!”_

He just laughed. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” a voice more menacing than hers said from behind.

**Do You Love Me:**

Bulma tried to hold back the fit of laughter bubbling inside her as the loser that had been plaguing her for months turned white, mouth hanging open as he slowly turned to face the man behind him.

Of course, the fact that Vegeta’s height was only slightly more than his wife’s seemed to ease his dread. “Do you really think this guy could possibly-” He was cut off immediately when Vegeta clutched his throat and hoisted him upward.

Bulma circled in front of him to stand at her husband’s side. “Thanks, honey.”

“Don’t mention it,” Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off the man squirming in his iron grip. 

Bulma turned to him, a smile plastered on her pretty face. “You see, Mr. Wang, just because my husband is away training doesn’t mean he’s left me alone. He’s here every time I need him. I don’t have to ask myself if he loves me and I don’t need to question my trust in him. You see, I contacted him a while ago and told him, but I insisted that I would deal with you myself because I didn’t want a dead man on my hands. You know. Oh, and, don’t bother trying to get the authorities involved, either. Because _I_ have connections that will make it impossible to convict either one of us. Otherwise, we would have both ended up in prison a long time ago.”

By this time Mr. Wang was sweat drenched and blabbering please for his life. Bulma couldn’t have been happier.

“So,” Vegeta said to his prey. “Are you going to leave my wife alone or would you like a minute to say your prayers? Because I’m going to ensure that she doesn’t have to put up with your crap anymore. I’ll kill you if I have to as long as my wife is safe.”

**Soul:**

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave her alone,” Brian Wang managed before Vegeta put him down. Without hesitation, he ran out the door, gagging and coughing. 

Bulma laid a hand on her chest, exhaling in relief. “Glad that’s over. Thanks again for taking care of that guy for me.”

He only grunted.

“And, don’t worry, hon,” she continued. “I won’t tell a single soul that you were sweet enough to come to my rescue in the middle of your training.”

He turned to face her. “I don’t care about that. I just don’t want anyone stealing my woman from me.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that.” She put her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. “And, since you’re here, how about we make up for lost time?”

“You sure you’re not busy?” Like, he would have to ask.

“The project I was working on was for that loser. Now that he’s out of the picture, I have all the time in the world.”

Vegeta hummed, looking at her mischievously. “Really?” 

She nodded.

“Here? In the bedroom?”

“Anywhere you want.” Her fingers trailed up his spine as she grinned at him. “Besides, I need to show my appreciation for saving me anyway.”

Her heart raced in anticipation as his grin widened, the wheels in his head turning. “You said he was a client, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

His eyes peered darkly into hers. “Where does he live?”

Bulma was more than happy to pull out her phone and search his contact info. 

**Jukebox:**

Brian Wang didn’t bother going back to work that day. He was too rattled and needed a good shower.

Had he known her husband was so capable of violence and would exact revenge without a second thought, he might not have pursued the Capsule Corps Queen. She was beautiful, smart and would be an impressive hood ornament. Who cared if she was married. Besides that, the fact that demon she calls her husband was away so much would have made her an easy target if she wasn’t so damn stubborn.

Maybe if he gave her a little more time, she’ll see the error of her ways and give him a chance. If he had Bulma Briefs on his arm, he would be the talk of West City.

His mind reeled through thoughts and plans of how to overcome this obstacle as he turned off the shower and stepped out.

Muffled noises came through the door leading to his bedroom. Odd. He was the only one who lived here and help was gone for the night. He quickly dried off and opened the door.

His jaw hit the floor.

“Oh, Vegeta, yes. Harder. _Harder!_ ”

Mr. Wang was too shocked to speak, let alone yell at them, demanding to know what the all living hell was going on.

“Uh, oh, yes. Come for me, Woman.” 

His feet were riveted to the floor as the couple who confronted him were rocking the bed springs like a jukebox, all in their naked glory. 

Did they even notice him standing there?

And, how the hell did they get in his house, anyway?

“H- hey!” he finally managed. 

They didn’t acknowledge him.

“Stop it. Stop it now! Get off my bed!”

“Oh, oh, _yes. Yes. Yes!”_ Bulma cried out as she came. Afterward, Vegeta sat on his haunches, looking straight at him with a wide smirk and stroking his member until he ejaculated all over the bed.

Bulma Briefs was now definitely off his list.


End file.
